


Bubbly

by inanotherdim



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanotherdim/pseuds/inanotherdim
Summary: Tour season brought Shige and Tegoshi to do what they love doing best, together. In a shower stall.





	Bubbly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swoon21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/gifts).



“See you in five, Kato.”

 

Shige nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a pinch on his thigh and Tegoshi breezing by, taking his sickly sweet whisper of a promise with him as he left the dressing room. After a beat, Koyama and the staff carried on with their tour discussion as if nothing had happened. Relieved that the blonde was quiet enough for Shige’s ears only, Shige cleared his throat and did his best to pay attention. Sure, rehearsals had him drained, but he wouldn’t deny the small shiver of excitement growing in his chest. They’d never dare attempt anything during their usual work routine, but tour season was another matter. It was almost time to put their stealth to the test.

 

“When Masuda-san finishes eating, we’ll present our stage setup plan with him. Otsukaresama, Koyama-san, Kato-kun. Have a safe trip home.”

 

The duo bowed graciously as the tour staff emptied out of the room with their bags and equipment, leaving the two to huff and flop tiredly on the couches.

 

“I feel like eating too…” Koyama mumbled sleepily and dug out his cold bento from his duffle. He wanted something hot. He had come late after his news every schedule finished, showered and all, but hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast. “Shige-chan, shall we have manager-san go and gather everyone to a family restaurant after-”

 

“I’m gonna go shower first,” Shige sat up suddenly, grabbing his robe and shower toiletries, “and sure but don’t wait up for me…I’ll meet up with you guys there in a taxi,” he added as an afterthought, voice echoing as he left the room.

 

Koyama blinked at the swinging door and puffed his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

“You’re so soft,” Tegoshi murmured affectionately in his ear as he pressed up behind Shige and ran his hands sweetly over wet, soft skin. He absentmindedly brushed his lips over the other’s sun spots around his neck. Shige hummed peacefully as he dipped his head forward to massage shampoo out of his hair. As energetic as he was, Tegoshi’s wet body against his was so warm and pliant right now, he just wanted to stay like this a little while longer. He felt hands travelling down his shoulders, persistent fingertips kneading at wherever they felt like, and Shige grunted awake, back to reality.

 

“That hurts!”

 

“Shhh, your back is all knotted up. Let me.”

 

Shige made a displeased face, “I feel everything but relaxed right now.”

 

“I’m trying to be gentle here! How about you turn around and let me do what I do best, then.”

 

And with that, Shige’s tiredness melted away as he realized he could not argue with that. Tegoshi impatiently turned him around and pressed him against the warm, damp tiles, their mouths meeting immediately.  It was slow and lethargic almost, despite how quickly Tegoshi came at him. Tongues fruitlessly intertwining between wet pecks was the only sound besides the hum of running water.

 

He loves kissing Tegoshi. He loves it after a full day of work where they can slow down, dissolve all traces of competitiveness and instead be sensual, relenting, and just soft. Shige slid his hands down to cup Tegoshi's bottom and pressed them closer together, licking away every sound of pleasure that spilled out of the blonde's mouth when their hardening erections slid against each other.  

 

“So good,” Tegoshi purred. “let’s speed this up...”

 

Before Shige could blink, Tegoshi kneeled down and unceremoniously took Shige all in his mouth and lifted his knee over his shoulder with even less effort. Shige exhaled sharply, awkwardly holding onto the slippery shower head for balance, other hand held onto wet, blonde hair. Admittedly, he liked this feeling of vulnerability, as shitty with balance as he is.

 

And he very much liked the feel of Tegoshi’s lips slowly gliding up and down his length that he couldn’t help but moan at the heat engulfing it.

 

“Ung, hurry,” Shige whined and threw his head hack when Tegoshi did just that, wildly bobbing his head.

 

“Yo,” they heard Massu’s voice, following the clang of a door opening.

 

Shige and Tegoshi jumped and stared at each other, wide-eyed in panic. Shige wildly swatted at Tegoshi to get his mouth _off_ this instant before Massu noticed he wasn’t alone and-

 

“Ah, these clothes. Tegoshi, Shige?”

 

They stilled. Shige can only hope the sound of running water mitigates the anxiety in his voice.

 

“N-Nope, just Shige!”

 

“Really? He must be running around somewhere naked then, so annoying,” Massu grumbled.

 

Tegoshi cackled, but it came out as a choke because, well.

 

( _“Didn’t I tell you to get off?!”_  ) Shige hissed at Tegoshi and tried to wiggle himself away, but his stubborn band mate dug his nails at the thigh on his shoulder, keeping him cradled close to his body. His eyes narrowed in dark amusement.

 

Petulant brat.

 

The mood between them turned salacious once Tegoshi, without breaking eye contact, circled Shige’s tip with the flat of his tongue, sliding it slowly down as he puffed his cheeks.

 

Well, fuck.

 

“Ne, since I’m almost done with the 4th set of costumes, let me know your pant length preference. It’ll be leather,” Massu’s chirpy voice drifted here and there as he organized his shower stall with his dozens of hair care products in a way that only Massu would. Luckily he chose one a few stalls away.

 

“Sure,” Shige bit his lip to muffle the strained whimpers that wanted to come out and glared when Tegoshi wiggled his shoulders, ready to dance. The situation was rising to new levels of mortifying.

 

Mortifying but highly arousing. Shige hated himself.

 

Tegoshi rubbed his balls with wet fingertips, coaxing Shige to slowly come undone. He found it hard to look away, especially when droplets of water pooled up at Tegoshi’s eyelashes, making his whole face literally glisten. He did always love looking at pretty things. White hot bursts of pleasure fought to take over his senses, but he stilled Tegoshi’s movement by softly holding his cheek, and croaked.

 

The guilt of coming with Massu in the same room would plague him for weeks.

 

“H-hey, you know Manager-san is looking for you? They gotta - _fuck-_ talk to you. About the concert. You should go. N-now.”

 

“Right now?”

 

“Y-ee..s.”

 

Tegoshi shook his head in admonishment at Shige’s voice cracking, as if Tegoshi didn’t just choke on his dick a second ago.

 

“Hmm, if it’s that urgent…”

 

Shige blew air through his nose in frustration, “The three of us already went through all that. If you go now, you can shower sooner and have dinner with us. Koyama is being clingy again.”

 

They heard Massu snicker and pause for a moment. His voice drifted, “Hmmm, I’ll be back then.”

 

They stayed still until they were sure their bandmate was completely gone, footsteps and all. Shige pulled the curtain back and peeked his head out. Empty. 

 

Tegoshi popped his mouth off and Shige shivered, “That _hmmm_ was suspicious. Do you think he bought it?”

 

“Bought what? The staff did go over the stage plans with us. Oh, right, _you_ left before you could finish listening!”

 

“Ahh, are you really worried about that? Right now? Let me finish sucking you off,” Tegoshi grinned and leaned forward but Shige pushed his forehead back with two fingers.

 

"I...I can't stand for it right now," he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut, "let’s just get this over with. Bring your ass here.”

 

“Wow. I’m so turned on right now.”

 

After a long suffering sigh, Shige pulled Tegoshi abruptly in his arms, earning himself a little yelp and smothered his mouth with his own. The kiss deepened and Shige swiped his tongue on Tegoshi’s, forcing their mouths open and wet. Tegoshi smiled in the kiss and clung on, rubbing his wet erection gently on Shige’s thigh, whimpering cutely. In minutes, Tegoshi ended up with his back against the tiles and Shige licking up his neck, hoisting his thigh loosely around his waist.

 

“I sorta prepped earlier, but, please? It feels good when you do it,” Tegoshi whispered, holding Shige’s hand and tugging it down between them.

 

Cute. Shige kissed his nose and nodded, carefully holding him against his chest and reaching around instead to insert a finger slowly in him. The blonde hummed, tightening his arms around Shige’s neck, grunting softly with every thrust.

 

“This place doesn’t echo as much as I thought it would. Shame.”

 

“...Do you want to be found out? Like this?”

 

“You know that’d be hot. I look good in all angles anyways,” Tegoshi smirked lazily.

 

“That would be a sight,” Shige muttered and added two more fingers this time. Not that that would keep Tegoshi quiet. He was right, but the higher Tegoshi’s voice went, the closer he knew it was time.

 

“I’m good, please, baby...”

 

Shige tingled pleasantly at the pet name and reached for the lube he saw perched on the shelf earlier. How convenient that Tegoshi was prepared for today. He must have really wanted this. Gripping Tegoshi’s thigh tightly, a bit slippery with lube, Shige pushed in and knew he wanted this even more too. Tegoshi protested nothing as he opened himself up. With one hand holding onto the shower head for balance, he closed the gap between their mouths and slid his hands tightly in Shige’s wet hair, prompting for a faster rhythm.

 

“Like that, faster, ahh yeah,” came his quiet plea.

 

Time became slow and entrancing; how easy it was for Shige to melt into a whole other world every time they moved like this. What mattered right now was how lithe and slippery the body underneath him was, even as he held him tight. Or how Tegoshi’s melodic voice rises an octave higher when their momentum reaches a new urgency. All of Shige’s senses were ablazed and he let it, forgetting that they could be walked in on any unsuspecting moment.

 

Tegoshi lifted his hips higher to meet with Shige’s thrusts, practically on his tip-toes. Had they not just finished with countless meetings and dress rehearsals, Shige might’ve been able to hold Tegoshi completely up, pressed right under the shower head and be merciless. But standing, they were at least fully embraced, and Shige thinks that’s enough. Almost.

 

He gives one last wet kiss before unwrapping Tegoshi’s arms off him and turning him around, squeezing the soft flesh of Tegoshi’s ass appreciatively. Shige pressed into him once more, eagerly getting back to their initial rhythm and possessively held him to his chest. Tegoshi touched himself and dug his nails onto Shige’s hip to keep him close. He turned his head to the side, exposing his cheek as an invitation for a kiss. Shige held him tighter and mouthed the soft skin. The blonde arched his back, whimpering for more speed, more fullness, more _Shige_.

 

“So good, you feel so good,” Shige could only moan over and over as a mantra, feeling dangerously close as he gave into his bandmate’s demands.

 

Feeling the familiar rush of white hot pleasure run through his body, he gasped and straightened up, tangling his fingers in Tegoshi’s hair and pushing him almost roughly against the slippery tiles, just the way he knows Tegoshi likes. The blonde moaned gratuitously when Shige grabbed hold of his erection and pumped earnestly. He braced one hand above him on the tiles, curling them into a fist.

 

“I-I’m-”

 

“Me too. Come for me, babe,” Shige growled.

 

Tegoshi clenched and came with a started yelp, arching and squirming underneath him, painting the gray tiles white. Shige held his chest to keep him up and pounded in him a few more times. His vision blurred to black and gold and white bursts beneath his eyelids, helpless to do anything but throw his head back and gasp for air. He came with a broken groan, thrusting still as he rode his orgasm out slowly and blissfully.

 

They stood there, heaving out breaths like they just experienced the work out of their life.

 

Shige softly pulled out, lightly cleaned their mess and patted Tegoshi’s ass before he dragged himself out of the shower. He plopped down on the narrow locker bench right in front, soaking everything around him.

 

“I’m winded. Why did we do this right after a full work day?”

 

The shower turned off. Tegoshi snorted and went to hover right over Shige, unforgivingly letting his wet hair drip on his face. His built chest rose and fell in time with how quickly he was trying to catch his breath and Shige tried not to get distracted by the view.

 

“You’re getting me all wet!”

 

“You didn’t even dry yourself before lying there, old man. Kiss me one more time, they’re not here yet,” Tegoshi puckered up.

 

Shige was the one to snort this time but pointed to his mouth, the corners lifting to a smirk, “Come get it.”

 

Tegoshi was not one to fuss around so he leaned down and kissed him sweetly, lingering for a few seconds.

 

“There, now we’re good,” the blonde hummed, before straightening up and shaking his hair like a wet dog all over Shige.

 

Shige stayed lifeless, unable to protest and figured they should dress up and get the hell out before the others come by. Could he even move right now? Did he want to?

 

Naturally, right at that moment the door clanged open and Massu tiredly power walked to his stall then stopped right in front of it.

 

He looked to his right and stared at them, witnessing the scene of Tegoshi shaking water off his hair and Shige uncomfortably perched on the bench, just taking it and letting himself get wet.

 

Both very naked.

 

“I don’t want to know about _this_ game.” Massu power walked back out, door slamming shut.

 

Tegoshi and Shige shifted their eyes to each other and held a breath.

 

The door clanged open once again and Massu power walked back in with a scowl.

 

“You know what? No. I don’t care. See you at Raku’s in 30 minutes. I’ll get my own damn taxi.”

 

The shower started. Massu undressed quickly for once, and disappeared in his stall without a glance or a word.

 

A pause. Shige and Tegoshi wildly dressed up, grabbed their stuff and bolted out the door. ( _"Don’t fucking forget the lube!”_ )

 

They barely composed themselves and met one of their managers waiting for them in their dressing room with their bags, eventually entering their van destined for Raku’s yakitori bar. The slow drive lulled them back to routine, comfortable and homey, calming them down after all the commotion earlier. Tegoshi yawned and leaned against Shige, adjusting his belt to get more comfortable when Shige leaned into him as well. He discreetly wrapped his fingers over Tegoshi’s under their legs and tipped his head back, sighing.

 

Even after all that, they’ll probably do it in the showers again.

 

He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this premise thinking of WHITE Tour but at this point, it can work with the latest Epcotia tour or any in the future. Cuz Massu, I'm holding out for Bambina 2.0 leather outfits pls.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
